Anne's Arrival
by brie3887
Summary: James, Mary and Francis's first child, meets his new sibling, Anne. A short and quick story - reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!


Francis held the small hand of his son as they walked down the hallway of the castle. The little boy walked in silence not sure what to expect. He felt uneasy about this new edition to their family. What would a little sister mean to him? Would she take his mother or father away from him?

"Papa?" He looked up at his father.

"Yes?" Francis asked as they walked. He glanced at his son.

"Are we keeping her forever?" He questioned timidly. Francis chuckled.

"Of course, James. She is your sister, forever." James nodded. They entered the Queen's chambers. Mary was leaning over a small crib cooing to her new baby. Francis admired her still soft curves, her hair down and loose, the warm glow about her face. Motherhood had always suited her, he thought. She enjoyed every moment of being pregnant, of bearing his children. His own heart swelled with the thought of her tenderness and love that she so diligently bestowed to their children.

"Maman!" James exclaimed. He rushed toward her having not seen her in a few days. She smiled, but brought a finger to her lips to quiet him. He immediately slowed, and looked down as if he was in trouble. She shook her head and smiled.

"Come here my love." She beckoned. "Come see your beautiful little sister." James timidly walked towards his mother and clasped her outstretched hand. He had never seen a baby before, so he wasn't sure what to expect. He peeked over the basinet and saw the tiny figure. She was wrapped tightly and just barely opening her eyes.

"Maman, she has no hair." He scrunched up his nose. Mary laughed lightly.

"She does, just a little. She doesn't have dark hair like you; hers is fair like Papa's. That's why it's hard to see."

"Did she come from your belly?" He asked confused. Mary nodded. "But how?" His father found his shoulders, pressing his hands lightly on his son's frame.

"Ahh, a question to be answered at a later time. Would you like to hold her?" James looked back at his father unsure. He didn't answer. "Come with me; sit over here on the chaise." He guided James, and sat him upright so he would be stable to hold Anne. Mary gently carried her baby to her son. She sat down besides James holding Anne. James watched his mother whisper to the baby and smile. Mary rubbed her fingertips down his sister's cheek. He was slightly jealous; he wasn't sure how he felt about his mother giving so much attention to his sister.

"I'm ready." He announced.

"Of course, how I could forget?" Mary said sweetly. "Now James be very careful, make sure to support her head." She gently passed Anne to her son. Mary and Francis watched James for a moment, taking in the scene of big brother.

"James, see how you hold Anne so carefully?" Francis asked kneeling in front of his son. James nodded. "You must always protect your little sister and be gentle like now."

"But why?" James asked.

"Because she is your sister. Your job is to keep her safe, protect her from monsters and dragons!" Francis said goofily. James pursed his lips together and smiled at his father. He then turned and stared at the baby in his arms. Francis glanced over at Mary who seemed to be totally enchanted with the scene. He thought for a moment how lucky they were. They had been through so many tests in their short marriage, he sometimes wondered if they would make it. But they had, and their two children were the most important accomplishments of their lives. She looked at Francis and saw his smile. She outstretched her hand for him to take, and together they watched their children.

"Maman?"

"Mmm?"

"I think we should definitely keep her." Mary laughed. "I love her already." He looked down at his sister. "Anne, we are going to have great fun together," He said softly. He bent his head down to gently kiss his sister on the forehead. Mary felt Francis squeeze her hand, before he himself bent down to place a kiss on his wife's forehead. He whispered that he loved her and she returned it. Their eyes drew back towards their little family before them, and in the moment all was well, all was content.

**A/N** **"Maman" is a French term for mommy. **


End file.
